Trunks and Goten against villains from the past
by KaliforniaKoastal
Summary: Nivas is back and has a plan to take revenge on Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Goku and Vegeta. But Trunks and Goten are forced to face her alone . Will Goku and Vegeta arrive in time? It also takes a look at Bulma's and Chichi's frenemyship and Vegeta's relationship to his wife and son
1. Home sweet home

Hey guys! This is a sequel to my first story, I hope you enjoy! I really try hard to improve and get this better than my last work so please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own Drangoball Z or the chracters.

„Are we there yet"?, Trunks whined as he sank back into the leather armchair of

Capsule Corp.'s private jet. The Briefs family was on their way home from an 2 weeks island vacation.

"Soon hun just one more hour", Mrs Briefs informed her grandson while she poured her husband another glass of ice tea.

Trunks moved around restlessly. They have been flying for over eight hours now he just couldn't find a comfortable position.

" Please Trunks stop fidgeting! You know to see the most beautiful places you gotta go far!". Bulma said and blinked at Trunks.

"I guess you are right mom, sorry", the young boy replied and snuggled up against his favorite blanket he had since he was a baby.

"It's ok sweety I know you are excited to see our friends again. Two weeks is a long time. I guess you and Goten will have to have a long conversation about what each other missed", Bulma giggled.

"Yeah mom and I can't wait to give him his present!", Trunks responded excited. Bulma looked over to the seat next to Trunks. It had a giant pile of presents on it she had bought her son during this vacay because she wanted to distract him from the fact that Vegeta didn't care enough to join them. She looked outside the window and allowed her mind to wander. Why was it so hard for Vegeta to spend some quality time with his family? Even her father who hates to leave his pets alone had joined them. She was planing on having a serious talk with her husband. She couldn't go on like that, just buying Trunks a ton of stuff every time his father was grumpy or didn't want to take him to the park. Everything he had in mind was his training and his obsession with surpassing Goku."At least he spends time with Trunks while training" Bulma told herself as an excuse for her husband's behavior. Her thoughts were interrupted when the the plane was going trough some turbulences.

"You can give Goten his present right after we arrive!I've invited our friends to a little barbecue at our house", she told Trunks. "Awesome mom!", Trunks replied cheerfully.

….

"Mom are you done yet?", Goten asked from across the bathroom door.

"We gotta go then it's a long way to West City even with the nimbus!", Gohan added.

Chichi spent the last hour in the bathroom getting ready. It always was the same when they were invited over to Bulma's. Chichi was freaking out and dressing like she was about to go to a cotillion. She didn't want to look like a hill-billy just because she wasn't rich. Secretly she always envied Bulma in some kind of way. Goku didn't work so the family relied on the annual prize money from the budokais and from what her father could spare. Especially at the end of the year Chichi always had to struggle to pay for the loan for the house. Goku wasn't really a big help, he never wasted a thought on getting a job. But as long as he made some money from the budokais and kept them above the water she was ok with that. And as soon as Gohan married Videl all her problems would have been gone anyways. She put on an elegant but casual costume and applied the chap-stick Bulma gave her for her birthday.

"What do you think?", she asked as she unlocked the door.

"Great mom can we go now", Goten stated not really interested.

"Don't be in such a rush Goten we have to wait until your father comes back from training in the woods and besides they won't land within the next hour." Chichi answered.

"I gotta go to Satan city and pick up Videl mom we'll fly to Capsule Corp. together! You can take the Nimbus!", Gohan informed and left the Son-house.

"Ok! And Goten can you please go get your father? He's always late I swear he drives me insane!", Chichi hissed.

"Uhm ok mom!", Goten agreed and left the house towards the woods. Actually he didn't mind when his father was late or disappeared for training for some days but this time he was totally on his mother's side. He couldn't wait to get to Capsule Corp. and tell Trunks all about his latest achievements from hist training with Gohan. He even came up with some new attacks for Gotenks. Finding Goku was easy his energy could be sensed from miles ago. When Goten arrived his father was throwing rocks in the air and shooting ki -blasts at them. Goten held his arms over his face protectively to prevent the dust from getting into his eyes.

"Daddy!", he yelled from the sky.

Goku turned around:"Hey son watcha doing here?", he asked.

"Have you already forgotten dad? We are invited over to Bulma's they will come back today!", Goten yelled.

"Oh that was today? Guess I forgot!", Goku laughed scratching the back of his head. "Daddy can you please come home with me now mom's about to freak out and I want to go to West-City too!", Goten demanded."Ok, Ok son I'm sorry lets go home"; Goku replied with a smile.

"We are ready", announced Goten as he and his father came back to the house.

"There's no way you are going like this Goku! Look at you it's a shame! All sweaty go take a shower the Briefs don't have to think we are savages!", Chichi ordered.

"Ok honey sorry I'll take a shower", Goku gave in.

"And hurry!", Goten ordered.

"Yes yes kiddo!You really take after your mother.", Goku answered as he ruffled his sons spiky hair.

"What is that supposed to mean?", Chichi yelled, but Goku already closed the bathroom door.

….

Trunks had a queasy feeling in his stomach as the jet touched down on the Western Capitals private airport.

"We are home!", he announced as he unfastened his seat belt. Trunks was the first in line to leave the jet. As the heavy doors opened he saw all their friends waiting for them and a certain spiky haired little boy jumping around eagerly.

"Goten!", Trunks shouted cheerfully.

"You made it Trunks!", Goten replied as he ran towards his best friend. The boys wrapped their arms around each other.

"What's that son you greet Kakarotts brat before me?", a voice said joking. Trunks let go of Goten and looked around.

"Dad! You came to pick us up", he shouted surprised but super happy.

"So Geta I guessed you missed us", Bulma teased her husband as she left the heavy jet and walked towards the group of friends.

"You know I finished training a little earlier today so it really was just a coincidence!",Vegeta snorted.

"For sure", Bulma said softly and kissed him. Normally Vegeta would have shifted away , he hated public affection but fact was he really missed his wife and his brat. So he gave in and placed his hand on her hips gently kissing her back.

"Wo-Wow what is that?", Goten shouted when he saw Dr. Briefs carefully trying to carry Trunks' pile of toys out of the plane.

"We bought all these on the vacay so we didn't have a chance to capsulize them yet.", Trunks explained.

"You mean you got all these in two weeks?", Goten inquired amazed.

"Yes Goten awesome right? But look I also got you one!", Trunks said and handed his friend an action figure.

"Wow! Thank you Trunks!", he wrapped his arms around his best friend once more.

"How about we all head to Capsule Corp. now, I'm starving?", Yamcha suggested.

"Oh yeah me too, lets go!", Mrs Briefs who knew no hesitation when it came to food ordered.

"See dad as I promised Capsule Corp. still exists even when you take two weeks of", Bulma said to her father when they all got out of the car.

"You are right darling but that's just because I had a video conference with my substitute every night!", Dr. Briefs said and stuck out his tongue. When the Briefs family and their friends entered the foyer they were welcomed by their robot maid.

"Welcome back! I already set up the barbecue on the terrace in the private area!,"the robot stated friendly.

"Sorry can't eat know!", Dr. Briefs said and stormed off towards his lab. "Whats gotten into him?", Videl asked totally perplex. "You know while we were lying out on the beach he had several ideas for new inventions and he wants to make some blueprints!",Bulma explained with a smirk. The whole group burst out laughing. When they entered the terrace they were welcomed by a smell of grilled food. The robots were busy filling up glasses and serving food to the neatly set tables. The first-floor terrace offered an excellent view of West-City's impressive skyline. "Now tell me everything you did Trunks", Goten inquired eagerly as he sat down next to his best friend with a plate loaded with meat. "You know this one day we went diving in this really awesome reef that was probably my favorite part. It was loaded with the most colorful fishies!", Trunks informed his friend. "But sometimes it was boring just with my mother and my grandparents I wish you had come along Goten!"

"That would have been great Goten", replied.

"Mom can Goten come with us next time"; Trunks asked with puppy eyes as he turned at Bulma.

"Sure why not!", she replied with a smile.

Absolutely not!",Chichi interrupted

"But mom why would you say that?", Goten asked near tears. Why would his mother take something like that away from him?

"Yeah why not Chichi? It would be great for Trunks to have company!", Bulma stated.

"Well maybe because we are not all heiresses to the worlds richest man! We cant afford that! I don't even know how to pay for my house!", Chichi snipped.

"Come on Chichi it wont cost anything, we use my family's jet to get there and the hotel room is paid anyways no matter how many people are in!", Bulma offered.

"We don't need your charity!", Chichi hissed. Bulma didn't want to go any further because she knew that was a subject Chichi was very sensitive on. Also Bulma was born into incredible wealth so it really wasn't up to her to judge because she couldn't understand a situation like this.

"So what else did you guys do?", Videl asked to change the subject.

"One time my husband and I went to this romantic restaurant it was amazing the food was the best!", Mrs Briefs told the group.

"Maybe I shouldn't go to hard on Bulma, her life isn't perfect either her parents got to go to this restaurant while she was alone with her son and her so called husband stayed at home"; Chichi thought to herself.

"How about we two go there someday?", Muten Roshi asked and reached out to grab Videl's breast, Before he could reach her she slammed him hard causing him to fall to the ground. "Perv", she muttered. Suddenly the ground began to shake.

"Wow Videl I didn't know you were that strong!", Bulma said.

"That wasn't me I guess", the young girl answered. The shaking ground caused the crystal glasses to fall off the table and break, the sky became dark. "Whats going on now?", Krillin asked in panic. "Some calls Shenron of course.", Piccolo muttered. "He's right! All seven dragonballs are together!", Bulma sated as she looked down on he dragon-radar.

"We can only hope this person is up to no bad!", Goku said taking another bite of his yakiniku.

Miles away near the Eastern Capital Shenron was levitating over a blonde woman. "Your wish has been granted", he said . "Thank you Shenron this helps a lot!" ,the woman said with a smirk holding a box of earrings she had received from the eternal dragon. The woman was Nivas. She had accidentally been revived by Porunga who was asked to resurrect everyone who was killed by Pota. "What's your second wish?", Shenron demanded. " I want you to revive Freezer and Brolly!", she ordered. Shenron had no choice but to grant the wish. Nivas had a plan.


	2. Nivas' plan

Chapter 2

„Mom can Goten and I go play in my room", Trunks asked pulling his mother's jacket.

„Sure honey go ahead, but take your dirty dishes with you", Bulma replied.

The boys ran across the modern hallway towards Trunks' room taking all of the new toys with them.

„Whatcha wanna play Goten", Trunks asked as he tossed all the toys over his bed",

„Hmm how about we play our last adventure with the action-figures!", Goten suggested.

„Good idea but I'd rather skip that part where Pota beat me up and come right to when we kick her ass!", Trunks replied with a smirk.

The two chose who took whose part and started playing around wit their new accomplishments.

„The boys are gone, time to bring the wine!", Bulma grinned at her maid.

„The party is just about to start!", Yamcha shouted and turned on the music.

The grown ups were having the time of their lives as the sun set over the Western-Capital and a breeze blew though the humid air.

„I think we tried all of your toys out now Trunks! Whats up next?", Goten asked as the two boys lay on Trunks' bed.

„Don't know but I'm pretty tired Goten it has been a long trip you know", Trunks said closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Goten just moaned in response and fell asleep next to his best friend.

Back on the terrace there was not even a suggestion of fatigue. Suddenly the music was turned off. Chichi had to make an announcement: „So everybody I have something to say! I'm having the best time here and I want to thank Bulma for inviting us over here! Even tough we never miss a chance

giving each other the needle I'm still happy we are friends right old lady?", she smirked at Bulma.

„ Uhm thanks I guess, bimbo!", Bulma replied.

The group tensed, they didn't know if this was fun or a war was about to break.

The two women looked at their friends and burst out laughing. „Come on guys you should know better, that's just what we do!", they stated in unison.

After a long night of fun the guests were finally heading home. Goku just got outside Capsule Corp. when someone grabbed his arm.

"Didn't you forget something?", Chichi hissed.

"Uhm what? I told everyone goodbye what's the matter Chichi?"

"Your son you bonehead!", Chichi yelled causing her husband a mighty warrior to twitch.

"Oh you're right sorry!", Goku begged.

"I'll go get him", Gohan said and went up the stairs that led to the private rooms. When he entered Trunks' room he found the two boys fast asleep exhausted from their day of fun. Trunks' had rolled over in his sleep and had his hand on Goten's face. Gohan carefully rolled him over again and picked up Goten.

"Good-bye Gohan", Trunks muttered sleepily when he woke up for a second

Gohan ruffled his lavender hair and told him goodbye. When everyone had left Bulma shut the main entrance and activated the company's security system. She checked if all the labs were closed and went upstairs to Trunks' room. The boy quickly took over the newly provided space when Gohan left with Goten and was lying all across the bed. She tucked him up and gave him a kiss on the forehead: "Good night sweety". "I'm going to bed now.", she informed Vegeta who was standing in the door.

"I'll be right there", he answered.

As Bulma left the room Vegeta sat down on the edge of Trunks' bed and stroke his lavender hair. "Good night son I'm glad you're back I'm proud off you", he whispered. Trunks smiled in his sleep. This was Vegeta's favorite way of expressing his feelings; when one could hear it.

Bulma was still awake when the door cracked open and a ray of light flashed across the room. As Bulma didn't react Vegeta suposed she was already asleep. He lay down next to her and wrapped his arm around her gently kissing her neck

"I missed you!", he whispered.

Bulma chuckled. After nine years she knew when her husband showed his emotional side and kept pretending to be asleep.

Nivas was facing two of the most powerful villains Frieza the dark lord and Brolly the legendary Supersaiyan. She quickly held out her hands and enveloped the two of them in purple energy.

"What are you doing?", Frieza demanded.

"Don' t worry I'm just suppressing your energy so this pathetic Saiyans won't sense our presence.", she responded.

"But who are you anyways and why did you bring us back?", Frieza asked unpatiently.

"My name is Nivas, and some months ago I lost a battle against Vegeta and his entourage. But these stupid Namekians accidentally revived me and now I'm planing on taking them down! That for I gathered the earth's dragonballs so you can help me with the!", Nivas explained and handed over the box of earrings. Frieza opened the box and snarled.

"Why would you think I will help you and what's it with these earrings?", Brolly hissed.

"These are Potaras they create a permanent fusion between two individuals. The newly created warrior will surpass the fusees in every way!It's a way of creating a new power level!And you two will do it!", Nivas demanded.

"Pathetic woman how dare you speaking to me like that!", Frieza yelled.

"I'm not going to permanently fuse with this worm!", Brolly informed her with a crazed look.

"You will", Nivas stated coldly.

Brolly reached out and grabbed her throat. Nivas stayed cool. Her blue eyes suddenly shined purple. Brolly let go of her an held his head as he felt pain creeping up. Nivas was playing with his mind. Brolly's eyes became the same deep purple as hers she was now in control of him. It was the same ability Babidi used to bend Daburas will. She did the same to Freezer.

"Now that we got that let me tell you my plan! Even with the fusion we gotta be very careful. We won't attack the whole group! I'm taking the two boys, and when their dads come by to help you will fuse!", Nivas said.

The morning sun rose over West-City, Bulma and Vegeta were sitting at the kitchen table having breakfast

"You know Geta", Bulma started , stirring her cereals. "I've been thinking of what Chichi said yesterday and I kind of feel bad."

"For what?", Vegeta interrupted

"For them having so little while have so muh . She didn't even want Goten to join us next time on vacay even tough she would have actually done me a favor because Trunks wouldn't get lonely. I also offered to help her out with the house but she denied."

"So what are you suggesting?", Vegeta asked expecting the worst.

"I think we should invite them to a weekend getaway just the four of us!", Bulma said.

Vegeta spit out his coffee in shock "Are you crazy? Me on a "vacay "as you call it together with Kakarrot and his choleric wife? No way woman!"

" Vegeta you are such a jerk!", Bulma yelled.

"How is that going to work ,that priss won't accept anyways and besides your parents are out of town again so no one's there to watch Trunks!"

"I will take care of that I'll just say it's her birthday present and I'm sure Videl will babysit!Oh and Vegeta if you don't come along I will disable the gravity room!".

Vegeta's eyes narrowed and a vein could be seen on his forehead. He knew he needed that room so he gave in.

"Congratulations woman you won this time!" he hissed.

Bulma first poked out her tongue and than took a victory sip of her coffee.

Trunks walked into the kitchen wiping the sleepydust out of his eyes.

"Hey mom", he greeted Bulma and kissed her on the cheek

"Uhm good morning dad", he waved his hand at his father who was sitting across the table looking very pissed.

"Brat, what's good about that morning?", he snorted in response.

Trunks looked at his mother to explain the situation to him.

"Don't worry my little Trunks daddy's just a little grumpy because I'll invite Goku and Chichi to spend the weekend with us at a resort.", she said and picked Trunks up placing him on her lap.

"I'll ask Videl to come babysit you and Goten, they can both stay here at Capsule Corp."

"But mom Goten and I don't need a babysitter don't you remember how good we were when we were alone on this planet?" Trunks whined

"I know you guys are all mature", Bulma chuckled,"But there's no way I will let you two alone!".

Bulma stood up and got on the phone with Videl who gratefully accepted. Since 18 payed her father a visit he has been a little greedy so that was a good way to make extra money.

When Bulma called Chichi she was currently busy cleaning up her boys mess. She accepted feeilng very grateful to get a chance to relax.

"We should leave for West-city now. If I'm right the group is going to split soon", Nivas said. The wich and her newly won minions took off to the Western Capital.


	3. Babysitting two little saiyans

Hey folks chapter 3 is up. I just wanted to thank the person who reviewed so much! It's such a motivation to know that someone actually reads this! Thanks!

„Goten pack your bags you are spending four days at Bulma's! She invited Daddy and me on a little spa-trip we are leaving tomorrow morning!", Chichi ordered.

„Wow cool!", Goten replied cheerfully.

„And Gohan I expect you to help Videl out with these little tykes!", she instructed her eldest son.

„But mom I have a paper due in five days I can't study and babysit them!"Gohan insisted fidgeting with his hands. As much as he liked spending time with Videl he knew these two little boys could be a handful. That was a misery his girlfriend got herself into alone and he really wasn't in the mood cleaning up after his brother and his partner-in-crime 24/7.

„Ok school comes first but at least check on them once in while!", Chichi demanded.

„That's ok with me, I was planing on that anyways!", Gohan replied with a smirk.

Goten was already busy packing his bag. He slammed the closet door open and randomly pulled out clothes throwing them over his shoulder. What landed in the bag-landed in the bag, what landed on the ground-landed on the ground. When he was done the room was a mess, clothes were all scattered over the floor. The ones that made it in the bag were stuffed in messily.

„I'm done!", He announced with a big grin.

„That's what I'm talking about", Gohan thought to himself."Poor Videl."

Back at Capsule Corp. Bulma was busy finishing some blue-prints. The scientist didn't plan on leaving so soon again so she had to push her schedule for the whole week into one day. Not too big of a challenge for a genius like her. The latest events when Trunks and Goten were taken to a whole other planet via instant transmission inspired her to design a machine that allowed to travel from one point to another without traversing the physical space between them. The dematerialization of matter wasn't a problem she could easily use the Dyno-Capsule's principle for that what gave her trouble was transporting it to a random point without setting up a machine there. But that should also work out using the same technique as her time machine. She would figure it out soon. Bulma capsulized the blue prints and the unfinished teleportation device to take it with her on the getaway, just in case she had a brainwave there. Bulma turned off the light in her lab and walked up the stairs to her bedroom. Vegeta was lounging on the bed his bag was lying on the floor still unpacked.

„Geta can you get ready please it's getting late and we are leaving early tomorrow!", she barked.

Vegeta just snarled in response. He got off the bed and grabbed four T-shirts ,pants and an extra pair of his white boots and stuffed them into his bag.

„Ok you can be mad now but don't you dare bringing us down on this weekend with you bad mood Mr. Prince of two and three half Saiyans!", Bulma said an poked her tongue at him.

„Woman I already agreed to join you after your blackmailing, so don't expect me to be all excited about this trip!", Vegeta hissed at his significant other.

Bulma just giggled in response. „Have fun just once in your life", she said ruffling his hair as if she was talking to a little child. Vegeta just snarled and went back to bed.

Bulma opened the door to her huge walk-in closet and scanned the clothes around her. She gathered more than enough clothes for four days on a pile and neatly packed them into five bags. She then pressed a button and the bags capsulized. Traveling with Hoi-poi-Capsules was so much easier.

„Night Geta", she whispered as she lay down next to her husband

„Night", the grumpy prince hissed.

It was now 6 am in the Western Capital. Bulma and Vegeta were still asleep when Bulma was woken up by a shaking bed. Did someone call Shenron again? No! Bulma sat up to look into blue eyes. Trunks was bouncing up and down on his parent's bed.

"Mom isn't Goten supposed to be here by know'?", he demanded to know.

"Cut it out brat Kakarott's gonna be here soon enough!", Vegeta hissed and rolled over again.

"Oh Trunks it's 6 am! We will leave at 8!", Bulma whined and got off the bed.

"Oh sorry mom", Trunks responded slightly disappointed.

"I'll go make some breakfast.", Bulma informed her boys as she put on her robe and walked out the room.

"Call me when it's ready" Vegeta muttered and fell back asleep. Trunks followed his mother and sat down at the kitchen table. Bulma mixed milk and cereals in a bowl and handed it to Trunks, in return he gave her a kiss on the cheek, it was their morning ritual.

"So mom where are you going?", he asked while shoving a spoon of cereals into his mouth.

Bulma sliced up some fruits and sat down opposite of him. "I've booked two rooms in that spa in the dessert near the Southern-Capital, grandma went there last year with her ladies' circle she said it's hot springs do miracles!", Bulma responded

Vegeta finally managed to get up and marched into the kitchen.

"Oh woman whats that? Fruits? I expected an extraordinary breakfast today! I mean I'm doing you the favor of joining you and Kakarott on your little trip!", he joked.

"I did not forget that your majesty!", Bulma said and gestured towards the stove

"Mr. Vegeta breakfast will be ready soon!", the robot that was busy making ham and eggs informed him. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!", Trunks chirped and stormed off towards the front door. Bulma stood up an walked over to a monitor on the kitchen wall, as she pressed a button a live stream from the front door was shown. It was the Sons.

"Oh it's them Vegeta go get dressed!", she ordered. Vegeta stood up without a word and marched towards his bedroom.

"MOM they're here!",Trunks yelled from the ground floor.

"I know sweety come bring them upstairs!", Bulma responded.

Trunks and the whole Son family including Videl came upstairs and wandered across the chrome plated hallway to the kitchen.

"Oh Bulma you are still in you pajamas! I'm so sorry we are early but Goten just couldn't wait to get rid of us!", Chichi chuckled.

"No problem Chichi just have some coffee while I get my Capsules the jet is ready so we can leave now!", Bulma responded

The sun was already up and Capsule Corp.'s foyer full of employees.

"This is the number you can reach us in the case of an emergency!", Bulma said and handed Videl a piece of paper.

"And this is a list of what you have to take care! They have to be in bed by 9:30, no sweets after dinner (….)", Chichi was reading out a long list of instructions and rules Videl and the boys had to obey.

"Thanks Chichi I think I can handle this!", Videl interrupted.

Chichi keeled down next to Goten and kissed his forehead "Goodbye my little Goten! And be good for Videl!", she demanded. "Yes ma-am!", Goten said with a smirk. Goku picked up his son and held him tightly. "Goodbye son! Try not to have too much fun!", he said with a smirk and placed him on the ground again. "Bye daddy!", Goten chirped.

Bulma squeezed Trunks tightly and kissed his cheek. "Let go mom I'm not a baby!", he insisted a little bit embarrassed. "Goodbye hun", she said an released him.

"Bye dad!", Trunks said turning to his father.

Vegeta placed his hand on his shoulder "Bye son!".

Finally a car with the Capsule Corp. logo on it pulled up and the adults left towards the airport. When the car left Trunks turned to Goten: "Uhm Goten you know whats baffling me? Why didn't your dad use instant transmission to take everyone to the place they're going?I'm mean I understand they don't fly because it would be uncomfortable for mom and Chichi

but transmission would be more efficient"

The whole group sweat-dropped. " I guess they just never considered it. I gotta go to", Gohan replied scratching the back of his head and then taking off in the sky.

"Guys lets go inside to finish your breakfast", Videl ordered.

Nivas, Frieza and Brolly were watching the scene from the sky.

"This is our chance mistress, shall we go kill them?", Brolly asked.

"Too soon, we will wait until Vegeta and Kakarott have arrived their destination so we will have enough time finishing these brats", Nivas replied.

Videl,Goten and Trunks all sat around the kitchen table having cereals. Trunks was stirring his milk having a concerned look on his face.

"What's the matter Trunks?", Goten chirped.

"Don't know Goten I have a feeling something bad's about to happen.",Trunks muttered.

"Like what?", Goten asked with a puzzled look.

"It can't explain it but it made me suspicious that Shenron has been summoned a few days ago. Just think about how easy it is sometimes. If we wouldn't have fought the other day we would've never found and released Nivas." Trunks replied

"What do you mean by that?, Goten asked again.

" I guess it just bothers me that such trifles can cause such big problems", Trunks said and looked out the window at West-City's skyline.

"Enough philosophy for today! And besides if somethings going to happen I'm here to protect you!", Videl I interrupted.

"Thank god! Nothing to fear then!", Trunks replied sarcastically.

"Jerk", Videl muttered.

"Videl can go play some video games?", Goten asked eagerly.

"Guess there's nothing wrong with that", Videl said and cleaned up the table. "But Trunks go change you don't have to be in you pajamas all day", she ordered.

"Yes trunchbull!", Trunks said and poked out his tongue.

"Do you want me to change your diapers or why are you behaving like a baby?", Videl hissed back.

"Haha you two are like mine and Trunks' mom!", Goten added to the discussion.

After a five hours flight the jet finally landed in the Southern-Capital. Chichi almost collapsed when she entered the resort Bulma had booked: Five stars.

"Oh Kami I think I've landed in the lap of luxury!", she yelled throwing her arms around Bulma. "Thank you Bulma! I really needed a break!", she thanked her blue haired friend.

"I'm at the gym!", Vegeta stated and marched towards the door without any further comment.

"Wait up Geta!", Goku screamed and ran after him.

"It figures!", Chichi hissed after the two men.

"Let them go Chichi it's gonna be a girls day! Much more fun!", Bulma winked and pulled a bottle of champagne out of the cooler.

Trunks and Goten got bored with their video games and were in search of an other fun activity. While they did so they left a path of destruction in the Briefs family's private rooms. Videl was shocked by the mess two little boys were able to cause. Toys and clothes were all scattered over Trunks' room and the family room was plastered with video game covers and candy wrappers.

"Hey Videl will you come spar with us?", Goten asked eagerly.

"First you clean up this mess! Are you two insane? This place looks like it has been hit by a bomb!" Videl yelled furiously.

"Just let he maid clean it up, no big deal!", Trunks replied.

"No you spoiled brat. You guys made the mess you get to clean it!", Videl insisted.

"Fine", Trunks muttered.

The conversation was interrupted when the alarm rang.

"Intruders", Trunks commented and ran down the hall.

"Wait Trunks you don't know who that is!", Videl told him while running along with him.

"Industrial spies of course!", Trunks answered.

When the three of them arrived at the courtyard the company's security had already been horsed to combat by Nivas' psychokinetic powers.

Trunks and Goten scared stiff as they spotted the evil witch.

"N-Nivas isn't she supposed to be dead?", Trunks asked Goten with tears in his eyes.

"I-I guess she's not", Goten stammered.

"Did you miss me little Saiyan boys"?, Nivas asked with a smirk. "Oh and let me introduce you to my new friends", she went on and gestured towards Brolly and Frieza who stepped out of the shadow of Capsule Corps'. Privacy wall.

"B-Brolly? What is it with you coming back every time we kill you?"Trunks stammered.

"Don't worry brat Nivas will kill you I'm just moral support!", he hissed.

Videl stepped in front of the boys protectively. "Fight me first!", she demanded.

"Uhm Videl I think this is out of your league", Trunks said pulling her t-shirt.

"No way I'm in charge of you two I'm taking care of this!", Videl responded.

"But..", "Now stand back! Videl interrupted

"Stupid girl get out of my way!", Nivas hissed.

Videl was just about to charge at her when Nivas made a gesture with her hand sending Videl flying backwards through her psychokinetic abilities. The daughter of Mr. Satan flew through the front door and smashed full power into Capsule Corps'. Foyer.

"Videl!", Goten yelled and was about ta run to her side when Nivas magic forced him to stand tight.

"You stay here. You will both now fight me!", she demanded.

"Come on give up Nivas our dads will sense the fight and come to help us!", Trunks tried to persuade the witch to leave.

"Stupid kid don't you think I know that? I'm suppressing everyone's ki here so they won't sense a thing!", Nivas snorted in response. She reached out her hands, as she did so Trunks and Goten were surrounded by ki. Nivas clapped her hand causing the two boy to collide. Trunks screamed in pain as Goten's forehead smashed into his nose.

Nivas then sped towards Goten and charged at him. Released from his invisible halt Goten was able to dodge some of her attacks. Nivas finally landed a punch in his stomach. She held her palm towards him and released a ki attack smashing Goten into the privacy wall. Trunks who had turned Supersaiyan appeared behind her and smashed both of his fist into her head. The witch screamed as she was driven into the ground full-force. She quickly stood up again and shot various ki bombs at Trunks. He tried to dodge them but Nivas was using her psychokinetic powers again so he couldn't move. The life-energy blast hit him with full power. Trunks yelped as it ripped his t-shirt and cut through his flesh. Goten came to his rescue and shot a Kamehameha at her. Nivas once more used her powers to take control over the attack and sent it back to Goten who wasn't able to dodge. The two boys were struggling to get back on their feet but the injuries were too bad.

When Nivas wanted to release a final attack a green fist hit her face from the side. The woman dropped to her knees and glanced up at her attacker. It was Piccolo he and Gohan had come to check on Videl and the boys.

"Piccolo", she muttered as she stood up but before she could attack Gohan landed a kick in her back.

"Brolly, Frieza attack!", she ordered her minions.

At the Capsule Corp. foyer Videl returned to her feet. "If Goku cant sense the fight then modern technology must help", she muttered walking over to the receptionists desk and called the emergency number.

Bulma and Chichi had the most relaxing time as they took a bath in the hot springs when Bulma's cell phone rang. Bulma lazily reached out for the phone and answered. "Who's interrupting this state of calmness?", Chichi demanded to know. "Bulma its Videl! Listen no time for long explanations Vegeta's and Goku gotta come here right now we are in big trouble! Brolly and two other villains are attacking us!" "I'll tell them right away!", Bulma responded and jumped out of the water.

"Whats going on", Chichi asked.

"Vacation's over!" Bulma replied and stormed off towards the gym followed by Chichi.

"Vegeta , Goku you have to go to West-City! Now! The boys are under attack!

"What's the problem woman?", Vegeta demanded.

"No time for explanations!", Bulma hissed.

"We'll see when we arrive Geta! Bulma get the jet ready!", Goku ordered.

"Just use instant transmission you bonehead!", Chichi yelled.

"Oh you are right!", Goku said and placed his hand on Vegeta's shoulder. The two mighty warriors phased out of sight.

"Goody idea Chichi! But why didn't you say that in morning already?", Bulma asked.

"I wanted to fly on a private jet!", Chichi replied and winked at Bulma.

At Capsule Corp. Trunks and Goten tried to fight Frieza, Gohan was in charge of Nivas and Piccolo was fighting Brolly. The odds were not in favor of the four oh them.

Suddenly Vegeta and Goku appeared. Nivas, Brolly an Frieza all backed off. This was not going as planed.

"Sheesh we can't defeat all of them", Nivas muttered.

"Shall we use the Potaras mistress?", Brolly asked.

Piccolo twitched as his sensitive ears overheard their conversation.

"No not now we don't know anything about the warrior this fusion will create we have to test him first." Nivas replied. Without saying a word to her opponents she used her instant transmission to escape the fight. Brolly and Frieza were gone too.


	4. Broza

„Was that Brolly? And Frieza? How is that possible?", Goku asked and sank into the couch in the family room.

„Gosh Kakarott! Put one and one together! It was her who summoned Shenron the other day. She must have used the eternal dragon's power to revive these two!", Vegeta hissed baffled by Goku asking the most obvious things.

„But their ki levels didn't increase since we defeated them last time. And if we were able to kill Pota Nivas shouldn't be too much trouble! All we need is a good plan!", Gohan analyzed the situation.

„We gonna need a very good plan!", Piccolo muttered.

„What do you mean Mr. Piccolo?", Goten asked and climbed on the couch next to the Namek.

„Yes we can totally do it!", Trunks added as he sat down next to Goten and slapped his best friend on the back

„Don't be too casual about it kids! I overhead a conversation between Nivas and Brolly! It seems like she's in the possession of Potaras. She's planing on fusing Frieza and Brolly to a super warrior!"

„But that's nothing Gotenks and Gogeta can't handle!", Trunks snorted and took a sip from his juice.

„I wouldn't be too sure Trunks!",Goku said. „When Vegeta and I used the Potaras against Buu we were much more powerful than with the normal fusion!", he added.

„All we can do know is wait for them to fuse and sense their power level. When we know how strong they are we can come up with a plan."

„But daddy she's suppressing their kis so we won't know!", Goten informed

„She won't! That cranky woman wants to scare us! I guarantee as soon as the fusion is performed we will be able to sense them!",Vegeta replied.

The discussion was interrupted when the air in front of Goten and Trunks began to blur. The two boys let out a surprised scream and Trunks spilled his juice all over Goten when Chichi appeared in front of them. The whole group stared at her in amazement. When Chichi was about to say something the air blurred again and she was gone.

„What the heck?", Trunks and Goten stated in unison.

Back at the hotel near the Southern Capital Chichi reappeared.

„Bulma? Why am I here again?", she asked with a puzzled look.

„Something must have gone wrong.",Bulma muttered and adjusted some screws on her teleportation device.

„You don't seem surprised?",Chichi inquired.

„Uhm this was some kind of Beta-test you know!", Bulma said scratching her head.

„Are you insane? I thought you used this before? What am I your guinea pig? I could have landed anywhere or just exploded!", Chichi yelled at the scientist.

„I fixed it! Come take my hand! If we explode we at least explode together!", Bulma blinked and reached out for her friends hand.

Chichi had second thoughts but finally took Bulma's hand. Within a second the women found themselves again at Capsule Corp. Causing the group to twitch once more.

„Bulma ,Chichi! How did you do that?", Goku asked with a puzzled look.

„You have your kind of instant transmission and I have mine. Modern technology!", Bulma blinked.

The group of fighters informed the two women about the new situation.

Chichi let out a yelp when she heard about Goten's and Trunks' fight with the witch and ran over to Goten to check him for injuries. „Oh my little Goten are you ok?", she asked as she picked him up and scanned him for wounds and scratches.

„I'm ok mom Mr. Piccolo gave me a senzu bean.", he insisted.

„Ok but you are all sticky! Didn't Videl tell you to take a bath?", she inquired.

„Hey cut it out! It wasn't my fault you scared Trunks and made him spill his apple juice over Goten Chichi!", Videl interfered.

„Hey I wasn't scared! Just surprised!", Trunks yelled and glanced at Videl.

„Guys calm down we have bigger problems than a sticky Goten and a scared Trunks now!". Gohan tried to change the subject.

„Oh Trunks you are all dirty your face is covered with mud!", Bulma stated as she picked her son up.

Gohan just sweatdropped

„Goten, Trunks go take a bath now!",the heiress ordered.

„Now that we are done in the hygiene department can we please come back to our problem?", Vegeta interfered as the two young boys left the room.

"Goku's right all we can do now is wait. But the best thing will be if we stay together. We got plenty of room.", Bulma said and lit a cigarette.

"Great idea Bulma!", Gohan approved.

Ok guys follow me I'll show you where you can stay, luckily you already packed!", she blinked and walked out of the room into the chrome plated hallway followed by the rest of the group.

"Goten can stay with Trunks. Chichi, Goku is this room ok for you?", she said and opened the door to a big bedroom that was mainly used as a room for her father's business associates.

"It works", Chichi muttered and tossed the capsule that held her luggage onto the bed.

Bulma and the rest of the group walked across the hall. "Uhm Gohan Videl stayed at this room while babysitting is that ok for you or do you want an extra one?", Bulma asked not sure how progressed their relationship was. Gohan looked over his shoulder at his parents room that was opposite of Videl's.

"I think I'll go for the extra one!", he replied awkwardly.

Trunks and Goten sat on the windowsill in Trunks room, their skin and hair smelled freshly from the shower gel. After a fight a bath was the best thing. The two young boys peered up at the starlit sky. Ever since Bulma told them about their heritage and Planet Vegeta they did this often. They liked to imagine what it would be like if Frieza wouldn't have destroyed their father's home planet. How Trunks would be prince and how they would be fluent in the Saiyan language. It would be useful to prevent their moms from overhearing their plans.

"So we finally get to fight the creep that destroyed Vegeta-sei", Goten broke the silence.

"I guess so", Trunks sighed. "Hey Goten don't you think it's so crazy our dads came all the way from this planet to earth and met our moms?", Trunks asked stunned.

"What are you driving at?", Goten asked puzzled. To him it was easy boy meets girl, boy marries girl and that's it.

"Just think about it Goten. They're from another planet, a whole other world. And from all these planets in the universe they came to earth and from the billions of women on our planet the met our moms. It's actually he biggest coincidence we both exist!", Trunks sighed.

Goten finally got his friends point and smiled. "You're right Trunks but you always worry way too much. Everything is just how it's supposed to be. And what I can say no matter if here or on Vegeta-sei we will always be best friends!" he said an gave his friend a tight hug.

"You are right Goten", Trunks replied and hugged him back. "I would still love to visit and see where we are from", he said.

Secretly the two boys already had a plan on stealing Bulma's time machine and pay the planet a visit but they didn't figure out how to operate it yet. Not to forget the trouble that would await them when they got back. This plan had to be put on hold anyways.

The two boys stared at the sky's dark doom for some more minutes and than went to bed.

When Bulma walked into her bedroom Vegeta was already dressed for bed. As she sat down on the edge of the bed Vegeta started kissing her neck and stroke her aqua hair. Bulma shifted away.

"What's wrong now woman?, the alien demanded to know. Bulma wanted to have the long planned conversation with Vegeta.

"You know Vegeta, seeing how tenderly Goku treats Goten really got me thinking of your relationship with our son.", the scientists stated out.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed dangerously "What is that supposed to mean?", he barked at his wife.

" I mean you never show any affection towards your son Vegeta! Our little boy worships you and you never even told him you love him!", Bulma hissed at the Saiyan, "When we said good bye this morning you didn't even hug him, nor did you when we came back from the island! Goku always does that!", she added.

"I'm a warrior that's not what we do!", Vegeta yelled at her

"So is Goku! One thing doesn't rule out the other Vegeta!"

Vegeta was about to lose it, the comparison to Goku really got him enraged "The brat knows I care!", he yelled.

"But you still have to tell him! If we are all killed by Nivas' new warrior tomorrow, would he know? He would've never heard his father telling him he loves him in his live! And Vegeta I know you hugged him and told him you are proud of him before fighting Majin Boo and I'm glad and proud you did that but frankly it's kind of sad I'm grateful for something that should actually be granted! He's a good boy and a strong fighter and he loves and admires you to death and I want you, no I insist you show some heart and spend more time with him besides training!", Bulma trounced her husband.

Vegeta just snarled in response and left the room. He was going to train all night in the gravity room. Bulma curled up in her bed with tears in her eyes, this was not going as planned. She wanted Trunks to have a father that cared. She knew his cocky personality was a result of Vegeta's genes and her spoiling him to distract him from his father's attitude. She even had seconds thought on her commitment to Vegeta, but quickly banned them from her mind. She was facing a long night twisting her mind on how to get trough to Vegeta.

At their secret place in the wastelands Nivas handed Brolly and Frieza the Potaras. "Do it!", she ordered.

"As you wish", Frieza replied and put the earring on his right ear.

Brolly took the second one without a word and placed in on his left ear.

A strong force pulled the two villains towards each other. Their were enveloped in golden energy.

Nivas held her hands in front of her face as the pressure blew dust towards her and the light stung her eyes. An incredible high level of ki was released. As the energy subsided it revealed Broza. The warrior had the same body shape as Brolly, and Frieza's skin and facial features.

Nivas quickly reached her hands out, she knew she was not in control anymore she had to make him obedient quickly. The witch concentrated all her power to take control over the mighty new being and finally succeeded."This will be easy"!, she muttered.


	5. Goku and Bulma have a plan

Here's chapter 5 :) I usually hate it when peaople beg for reviews, but since I keep getting views on this story I would really like to know what you think and if you even read it or just clicked on it ;)

Anyways thanks for reading!

Trunks awoke with a start as he sensed a significant change in the flow of ki. He instinctively wrapped his arms around Goten who was sleeping next to him as a reaction of fear, squeezing the young boy a little too tight. Goten coughed and woke up.

„Whats wrong Trunks?", he asked wiping the sleep out of his eyes. Suddenly he hushed, an answer to his question was not needed, he could clearly sense the sinister new energy.

„D-do you thinks it's Brolly and Frieza?", he stammered.

„It has to be them", Trunks whispered.

The two boy crawled under the covers and held each other as they both burst into shivers. They never sensed an energy like that before it was powerful and of pure evil.

Trunks and Goten poked their heads out from under the blanket, there was light shining from under the door.

„Someone must be up.", Trunks muttered „Wanna go check?", he asked Goten not sure if he even wanted to abandon the magic pseudo security only a blanket could offer.

„Kay", Goten muttered.

The two demi-Saiyans got out of the bed and sneaked towards the door, never letting go of each other. Trunks slowly pushed the button that opened his bedroom's door and poked his head out of the room, the lights in the hall were all turned on.

"I thinks it's save", Trunks whispered over his shoulder. They carefully sneaked down the hall along the wall. From the family room they could hear voices that were in a heated discussion.

"Hey boys.", Bulma stated as she spotted the two youngsters in the door. All house guests had gathered in the family room when Broza's energy woke them up to come up with a plan.

Seeing the boy's scared look Chichi ran over to Goten and picked him up "Don't be scared my little Goten mama is here!" she said and squeezed him tight. Trunks ran over to Bulma and put his arms around her waist."We got everything under control", she said calmly and patted his head.

"This is worse than I imagined", Vegeta said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Come on Vegeta I'm sure you and Goku can take care of it!", Chichi replied cheerfully.

"I don't think it's that easy Chichi. Not even Gogeta could defeat him!", Goku added to the discussion and took Goten from her, letting him sit on his shoulder.

"But daddy what are we gonna do now?", the young child asked and wrapped his arms around Goku's head.

"I guess we will have to beat them with their own tactics!", Goku replied and tickled Goten raising a smile from the young boy.

"Don't tell me you are suggesting what I think you are suggesting Kakarott!", Vegeta hissed as his eyes narrowed.

"It's the only way we need Vegito!", Goku stated.

"No! Darn it Kakarott we can not perform a permanent fusion this would end our lives as we know them! Whats your plan one week we stay here with Bulma and one with Chichi at your house this is crazy! Besides we don't have Potaras!",Vegeta yelled furiously.

"Don't worry I got you a pair!", a familiar voice stated.

"Higashi no Kaioshin!", Piccolo stated out surprised and bowed down to show his respect for the highest deity.

"Supreme Kai! Or is it Kibito-Kai now? What are you doing here?", Gohan inquired.

"I've been watching this scenario from the world of Kai's and came down to help you guys out I brought you Potaras", the supreme Kai informed the group.

"Great!", Goku said cheerfully.

"Darn it Kakarott I already told you this is not an option!", Vegeta snarled.

"Boys boys boys! Calm down! You always forget I'm a genius!", Bulma interrupted giggling.

"So what woman?", Vegeta demanded and turned to his wife.

"From what you told me the gas in Boo's stomach caused you two to separate. Well if Majin Boo lets me I can take a probe and reproduce the gas in my lab and you two can perform the fusion without a problem!",the young scientist cheerfully said.

"Majin Boo is staying at my dad's house he will help us for sure if my dad asks him for it!", Videl informed the group.

"Great Videl! So you and Gohan have to go to Satan City tomorrow and ask him and I'll prepare everything in my lab.", Bulma instructed.

"Do you really want to go to sleep now? What if he attacks now?", the supreme Kai asked baffled.

"He won't! I overheard Nivas saying that she wants to train them before attacking. We can only hope she stays in control of him long enough.", Piccolo told the supreme Kai and went back to his room.

"Do you want to stay with us?", Bulma offered.

"Yes I think that will be the best thing." he replied and followed Bulma to a free room.

"Good night guys!", Gohan said and was about to leave the room when his eyes fell on Goten and Trunks. The two boys were sitting on the couch their bodies still shaking in fear.

"Wow this must be real though they're actually so brave.", Gohan thought to himself.

"Hey boys don't be scared!", he said cheerfully."Wanna spend the night at my room? I'll be there for you in the case of an emergency!", he offered generously.

The two youngsters immediately hushed to his side and their tensed faces relaxed a little.

"Thank you Gohan you are the best brother ever!", Goten said and took his older brother's hand.

"Yeah thanks", Trunks muttered a little embarrassed by his fear and took Gohan's other hand.

Vegeta grunted and left the towards the gravity room.

...

Broza picked up Gotenks' dead body and tossed it in the ground. The fusion stopped to work and Gotenks separated. Gogeta let out a yelp when he saw Trunks' and Goten's blood smeared bodies lying in the dust. He took off in the air to release a powerful ki attack at Broza but the insane fusion of Frieza and Brolly easily dodged it. Broza phased out of sight and reappeared behind Gogeta smashing his fists into his head. As Gogeta fell from the sky Broza shot a ray of energy at him that went right trough his heart killing Gogeta. He defused as well and Goku's and Vegeta's dead bodies fell down next to Goten and Trunks. Suddenly the four vanished.

"Good",said Nivas. "We've now played through every possible scenario my illusion technique can create you will be ready soon to fight the real ones", the evil witch said.

Broza just smirked "I can take them now", he snorted at Nivas.

"Soon", the witch smirked.

...

Goten was curled up next to his big brother snoring loudly. Gohan could now be lying next to his beautiful girlfriend but no he was babysitting his "two" little "brothers".Goten shifted closer in his sleep and put his arm around Gohan forcing him in an even more uncomfortable position. Still a smile ran over Gohan's lips. He liked being a big brother and to be there for Goten. He liked that he could give his baby brother a feeling of security even tough if he maybe wouldn't stand a chance if Nivas and Broza attacked. At the end of the day it was a very rewarding job as Goten would always look up to him. On Goten's other side lay Trunks, he was still awake starrig out the window. The lavender haired boy seemed to be in deep thoughts, that kind of thought that wouldn't let you fall asleep if you don't figure out a solution soon.

"Hey Trunks? What's wrong?", Gohan asked.

"You wouldn't understand.", the young boy muttered an sighed.

"Try me", Gohan said with a smile.

Trunks sat up and looked at Gohan. "Gohan do you think I'm good enough to be the son of the Prince of Vegeta-sein?", he asked seriously.

"Sure!", Gohan replied with no hesitation, "But why would you even wonder about that? Besides you are the most self confident little boy I know.", Gohan said cheerfully.

"I don't know I just have a feeling sometimes my father is ashamed of me. Did you see how he looked at me in the living room because I was scared. I mean I'm a Saiyan I should never be scared", Trunks said as tears filled his eyes.

"Oh Trunks don't you ever worry about that. I'm sure your father is very proud of you. He even made fun of me when we were in Babidi's spaceship and said you could easily defeat me. And as he said that he had a look in his eyes only a proud father can have", Gohan said as he rolled Goten over and sat up to ruffle Trunks' hair.

"But why does he never tell me? Or spend time with me besides training?". Trunks asked as he wiped a tear from his cheek.

"Your father grew up in a whole different society Trunks, I guess it's just the Saiyan way. Don't be to upset about it just because he doesn't say it doesn't mean he doesn't feel it. And you are a little boy, you are supposed to cry or be scared sometimes. That's what makes us human! And we are at least half human. And as you and Goten were able to achieve the super Saiyan level at such a young age I guess Saiyan-Human hybrids are stronger than full Saiyans so there really is no reason for being ashamed of feelings that highlight what makes you such a powerful fighter don't you think?, Gohan explained.

"Wow that was really thoughtful Gohan. And it makes sense ,thank you.", Trunks replied and laid down again.

"No problem kid", Gohan said and drifted off to sleep.

Trunks lay there and thought of his friend's words over and over again. They still made sense ,their human side made them stronger. And within the next days he would get a chance to prove it to his father. Gohans words were really helping he could feel the lump i his throat disolve and stopped crying. Soon all three demi Saiyans were sleeping peacefully next to each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Gohan woke up as he felt a heavy weight on his chest that made it hard for him to breath, it was Trunks and Goten who had snuggled up on him after Broza's energy scared them last night. „Boys wake up.", he said patting their heads. Goten slammed across Gohan's face in his sleep, being a big brother wasn't always easy.

The door opened and Bulma entered the room. „Oh boys there you are! I've been looking for you!", she cheerfully stated.

As the door was open the smell of bacon and other delicious breakfast meals was let into the room waking the two boys up immediately.

„Breakfast!", Trunks and Goten exclaimed in unison and dashed out of the room.

„I guess that's one way.", Gohan said puzzled.

„Always works for sure!", Bulma responded and winked at Gohan.

Trunks and Goten dashed down the hall into the kitchen, to find Chichi and Mrs. Briefs bustling about the stoves busily. Feeding so many house guests including five with Saiyan blood was a

difficult job, even for two experienced cooks like them.

„Hey sweeties want some bacon?", Mrs Briefs offered.

The two boys grabbed a plate and sat down at the table with their friends and family only two people missing.

„Mom, where's dad?", Trunks asked confused.

„He's got some business to handle honey.", Bulma replied casually and scrubbed a smudge of hot chocolate from the corner of Trunk's mouth . „Now you look handsome again.", she said and smiled at her only child. Trunks couldn't really think of what his father had to do that'd be more important than having breakfast with everyone but he didn't let it bother him.

„What business has Vege..", Goten started when Chichi covered his mouth with her hand. As cute as it was sometimes when Goten laid things on the line this wasn't the right time.

„Bulma and Vegeta had a fight and she dons't want Trunks to know", she whispered in her sons ear. „Oh", he responded understanding „But mom", he whispered „Trunks told me that's how adults communicate, isn't it?" Chichi sweatdropped and handed her son another plate of pancakes instead of explaining the tricky institution called marriage. „I'll go wake up Videl.", Gohan informed the group

„Oh she's already gone to Satan City, she must be back any minute. She didn't want to wake you and your fosterlings up", Bulma said and winked.

„Boo here!" someone yelled from downstairs.

„That must be Majin Boo!", Bulma said and hurried downstairs. On the ground floor she found Videl and Book who was jumping from one foot to another

„Hello Boo", the scientist welcomed the pink being.

„Hello blue haired woman. Videl said if Boo lets you look in his stomach you make good barbecue again like last time and Boo can play with your pets?", Boo answerd cheerfully.

Videl who stood behind him shrugged.

„Uhm sure if this work we will have the biggest barbecue ever!", Bulma said cheerfully

„Will you please follow me to my lab?"

„Boo follow you", the pink dumpling said and obediently followed the woman to her lab.

Vegeta was rushing through the room that had 150 times gravity constantly doing air punches and kicks. He had been doing this the whole night. When the baka-woman made stress training was the best way to push away his feelings, not to forget the physical advantages this kind of therapy brought. The first few hours he had been thinking of what Bulma said but the training had soon become superior. Vegeta was interrupted when the door was opened slowly and a lavender haired boy poked his head inside. „Daddy? Can Goten and I join you?", Trunks shyly asked.

„Sure you need some training anyways", Vegeta replied over his shoulder and turned back to his routine. As Goten and Trunks came inside the enhanced gravity pushed their bodies down. The two boys managed to stay on their feet and jumped to Supersaiyan-level that made it easier for them to be inside the room. Vegeta didn't pay them any attention so they started their own training program and spared with each other.

„Boo no like, Boo no like!", Majin Boo yelled as Bulma shoved a hose down his throat.

Boo released an enrgyblast and destroyed one of Bulma's motorbike's she had just finished.

„Boo that's not nice!", Videl cried and smacked the pink tubby.

„We are done.",Bulma announced and filled the gas from the hose into a computer that would analyze it.

„Sorry! Videl and Bulma mad?, Majin Boo asked.

„It's ok Boo it wouldn't have gone into production anyways I wasn't satisfied with it.", she calmed him down.

"Does it work?", Videl inquired

"Yes but the only problem is it will take some days to reproduce the necessary amount. I' talking about days, we can only hope they wont attack us too soon!", Bulma answered as she was clicking through several programs on her computer.

Trunks and Goten had finished their training and were now playing tag. The two boys flew through the room laughing loudly and enjoying their game. Vegeta was already annoyed with them. Usually he didn't mind Trunks being around but he was still furious from his argument he had with Bulma. As Trunks accidentally grazed his father while fleeing from Goten he lost it. "Darn it Trunks! Go play somewhere else you are distracting me!", Vegeta yelled. Trunks came to an abrupt stop and looked at his father letting his head hang. "Sorry dad.", he muttered and left the room followed by Goten.

"Trunks, why's your dad always so grumpy?"

"He's not grumpy he' just not such a sissy like your dad!", Trunks snarled at his younger friend.

"Hey that's mean!", Goten whined "Why are you being mad at me now I didn't do anything!"

"Sorry Goten these last days were just a handful."

The two boy sat down on the grass in Capsule Corp.'s courtyard and watched Gohan, Goku and Piccolo doing their training.

"You know your brother said to me last night that our human side makes us stronger Goten. So if we try hard maybe we can surpass Vegito as Gotenks, because Vegito is a full Saiyan while Gotenks is also half human."

"What are you suggesting Trunks?", Goten asked puzzled.

Trunks leaned at Goten and whispered into his ear to prevent Piccolo from hearing him. "I mean if we train a lot we can defeat that creep and the witch ourselves"!

"Oh then let's join them training!", Goten answered and pointed towards his father,brother and Piccolo.

"No Goten I don't want anybody to know I want to surprise my father", Trunks whispered "We should go to the wastelands far enough away so they won't immediately sense 'll leave after dark."

"Great idea Trunks!", Goten cheerfully agreed on the older boys plan. The were going to make it. And Trunks would finally be able to show his father how strong he was.

After the sun went down over the Western-Capital and everyone at Capsule Corp. went to sleep Trunks and Goten followed their plan and took off in the thick night towards the wastelands.

"Do you really think this is good idea Trunks? Shouldn't we just use the gravity room?", Goten asked.

"No I already told you they will sense us Goten."

"But I can't even see you how are we supposed to spar?", Goten whined.

"I swear you're such a baby sometimes", Trunks hissed and gathered ki in his palms. He let the energy ball rise above them serving them as light. "See problem solved."

"No your problem just arrived", a female voice stated.

Trunks and Goten turned around to find Nivas and Broza. The witch was already waiting for someone to diverge from the group so Broza could try out his power in reality without being forced to fight the powerful Goku an Vegeta.


	7. Vegeta comes to rescue

Hey guys here is chapter 7. Sorry about the last chapter being a little short but I kept gettig views so I assumed someone may be waiting for an update. Hope you enjoy. Thanks or reading!

„Uh oh!", Trunks stated as he turned to his opponents.

„T-Trunks what are we gonna do now?", Goten stammered and moved closer to his friend.

„I can tell you what you gonna do. You will take the Broza-beta-test.", Nivas said as she ran her hand trough her hair. „You two should feel honored to be the first part of my plan," she continued and smirked evilly.

„Can we get over the talking and have some fun please?", Broza interrupted impatiently.

„Feel free to go", Nivas said and gestured towards Trunks and Goten.

The two boy shifted into a fighting position.

„Cute", Broza stated disdainfully. Trunks placed his hand on Goten's shoulder the, two live long best friends exchanged a knowing look. They started to perform the fusion dance.

„We want two opponents in case one goes down to easy so we can try out all of Broza's techniques", Nivas said and and raised her hand telekinetic sending Goten flying backwards into a colony of rocks razing them down to the ground.

„Goten!", Trunks exclaimed and wanted to rush to his friends side but Broza was faster,he sped towards Trunks and rammed his fist into the boys face. Trunks flew backwards and landed on the sharp rocks that buried Goten before. He let out a yelp as the spiky rocks stabbed into his back

„Too easy", Broza muttered and walked towards him.

That was the moment Goten was waiting for, he jumped to Supersaiyan level and started a surprise attack from under the rocks. When Broza turned in surprise it was too late, Goten landed several punches into the evil monster's face. Trunks also returned to his feet and jumped to Supersaiyan level. He joined Goten by his side and landed several kicks into Broza's face. They managed to force the monster to back off and levitated into the air. From there they started releasing several ki-bomb that all hit Broza. As the dust clouds drifted past they revealed a completely unharmed Broza. „Trunks we're no strong enough!"

„We can only hope someone notices and helps us!", Trunks replied.

„What's the delay?", Broza smirked and took off into the air.

As he flew by the two boys he grabbed Goten's leg and tossed him down into the ground. Then he flew towards Trunks and keeled him in the guts. Trunks spit on Broza as he coughed up blood. Broza grabbed him by his hair and tossed him into Goten.

„Now try some ki-blasts!", Nivas tampered. This was exactly going as planned Broza was under her full control and stronger than she though.

„As you wish", he answered

Trunks and Goten had returned to their feet and gathered ki for a friend-Kame-hame-ha.

„Kame-hame-HAA", they yelled in unison as they released the attack. Broza shot a small ki ball that hit Trunks and sent him flying backwards once more, then he formed a giant ki ball in front of him. As the Kame-hame-ha shoot into the ball it was completely absorbed by it. Broza smirked and shot the powerful attack at Goten. „Goten no!", Trunks screamed and tried to push his friend aside, but it was too late both boys were hit wit full power.

Vegeta was flying through the dark night nervously looking for the boys. He stayed up all night again training when he sensed the fight the two of them got into. He finally found the group. Broza was levitating in the air and Nivas watched from the sidelines. He came just in time to see as his son and Goku's kid were hit by the giant energy ball.

The explosion had created a big crater in which's middle Trunks and Goten were lying motionlessly.

Vegeta could sense their ki level drop to extremely dangerous levels, also they were no Super-saiyans anymore. Vegeta knew he had to react quickly. He prepared energy in his palms and flew towards Broza unnoticed by him and Nivas. „Big-Bang attack!", he screamed and released the attack in Broza's face who was smashed into the ground by it. He phased out of sight and reappeared in front of Nivas and released several ki bombs into er face knocking her out.

Vegeta quickly rushed to the boys and picked them up to hide in the next cave.

Vegeta knew it was only a matter of time Broza would find them and even if he managed to escape the way would be too long ,the two boys would make it. „Kakarott", he muttered. What was needed know was Goku's instant transmission. Vegeta began to power up. His plan was to raise his ki as high as he could to wake up Goku. Vegeta jumped to Supersaiyan mode and concentrated on his inner energy. He could clearly feel the life energy rushing through his entire body. Blue lightnings appeared around him, he had surpassed the Supersaiyan level. He gave all he could but it didn't seem to be enough. His look fell on Trunks. The son of the prince of all Saiyans was lying there, motionless near death. How could this fusion of a Saiyan reject and the alien that had destroyed Vegeta-sei dare to mess with his family?His flesh and blood, **his** little son. Vegeta ,totally enraged, manged to raise his power level even higher, the little stones around him levitated and the ground was shaking.

„Woah!", Goku exclaimed as he sat up. „What i it? It's 3 am Goku?", Chichi murmured.

„It's Vegeta! He seems to be in trouble", Goku answered an placed two fingers on his forehead trying to locate him

„Got him! Chichi bye I gotta go help!", he said and was gone.

Vegeta totally exhausted dropped to his knees. Goku appeared in front of him. „Vegeta what's going on?", he demanded. „No time to explain!", Vegeta gasped and pointed towards the boys. Goku twitched at the sight of the two boys. Without any hesitation he teleported all four of them back to Trunks' bedroom. Vegeta carefully placed them on the bed. „Get the Supreme Kai! Quick! They wont make it much longer!" Vegeta ordered. Goku nodded and stormed out of the room.

„Trunks hang in there please! Help is coming! Please ,I love you son!", Vegeta exclaimed and wrapped his arms around his only child. Seconds later the Supreme-Kai came into the room. He placed each of his hands on the boys enveloping them in energy. „Does it work?", Vegeta demanded. „Yes but they were in a really bad condition it will take some time until they fully recover but for now they are save", the deity replied. „Kakarott we should tell our wives and the others", Vegeta said.

When Vegeta was half through the door Trunks managed to open his eyes and to speak

„Dad?"

„Trunks!", Vegeta exclaimed and turned around.

„I love you too", Trunks said putting all of his energy into this one sentence and passed out again.

Vegeta smiled and left.

"You were right Kakarott, the Potara-fusion is our only way to defeat that monster", Vegeta stated out. The group had once more gathered in the family room to work on their plan.

"Yes Vegeta. Bulma is the gas ready?", Goku demanded.

Bulma and Chichi both laid outstretched on the couch with a cold washing-cloth on their foreheads, they had just returned from visiting their injured sons and were still under shock.

"Not yet", she replied and sat up "But in case of an attack you have to lead them away from West-City ,if they destroy my lab it's the end!", she insisted. "We will take care of that!", Gohan assured and balled his fists. He was so mad at himself. How could he not notice the two nestlings sneaking out of the room this night? He promised them to protect them. Gohan snarled. Piccolo walked over to his mentee and placed his hand on his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault you know these kids , if they set their mind on something there is no stop.", he reassured Gohan.

"This still shouldn't have happened we must make Broza pay!", Gohan answered.

"So if the gas is ready or not, tomorrow we are going to fuse and attack!", Vegeta ordered.

"Ok then we should all go to bed now, I'll check on the boys.", Bulma said and left towards Trunks room.

"Trunks? Goten?Are you up", Bulma whispered as she poked her head inside the room.

"Hey mom!", Trunks answered

"Oh thank god you're both conscious.", Bulma exclaimed cheerfully and ran over to the bed sitting down on it's edge. "Are you feeling better sweety?", she asked as she stroke his lavender hair.

"Yes but my whole body still hurts terrible mom.", Trunks responded.

"If we knew they would find us we would've never gone to the wastelands", Goten added.

"Yes you guys were pretty lucky Vegeta was still up and sensed you, and that his plan to wake up Goku worked out too. Speaking of the wastelands what did you do there?".

"Um you know dad didn't want us in the gravity room so we made the plan to train secretly and surprise him by defeating Broza so he will be proud. Are you mad mom?", Trunks peered at his mother.

"No honey although this was a stupid idea I'm just happy you both are ok", Bulma responded softly and carefully hugged Trunks and kissed his forehead. "Good night chibi!", she whispered."And good night Goten!, Get some rest boys love ya!", she said over her shoulder as she turned of the light in Trunks' room. As soon as the door closed behind her, her face hardened and she stomped down the hall. "That idiot Vegeta, it's all his fault. Forces our son to fight a monster like that with his cold attitude. You'll soon be laughing from the other side of your face Mister!", she muttered as she marched down the hall. "Bulma please wait", the Supreme-Kai demanded.

"Um yes what is it?", she asked as she turned to the deity.

"Bulma I know you and Vegeta are having issues about how he shows his affection.."

"You mean about him not showing it", the blue haired scientist interrupted.

"Yes but maybe you don't want to go too hard on him", the Supreme-Kai insisted.

"Didn't you see where this takes us?Trunks told me he went to the wastelands alone because he wanted to train and his father to finally show some love for him!", Bulma shouted.

"That's correct but I think you are underestimating his softer side Bulma. I thought you should know he finally told Trunks he loves him and that's like a big step for a Saiyan."

"Oh!", Bulma let out a deep sigh. "Thank you Supreme-Kai we'll see how this continues.

Now Bulma wasn't sure how she felt abou Vegeta. Was she still mad? Because actually he had finally done what she told him, but on the other hand wasn't it sad that such terrible things had to happen first? She planned on not confronting him now nad went to bed, still in deep thoughts


	8. Chapter 8

Hey folks,this is the second last chapter, hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading :)

The next morning everyone had gathered around the kitchen table again. Everybody was in a solemn mood, just starring at their breakfast not saying a word. They knew if they won't come up with a good plan it could be the last time they all sit together, time pressed.

„So dad did you and Goku come up with a plan yet?", Trunks asked as he picked the raisins out of his scone and gave them to Goten. Goten passed him the cherry from the top of his cupcake in return.

„No wonder Gotenks is so strong, they're the perfect team", Bulma thought to herself as she watched the two boys in their little breakfast routine.

„Yes son we were thinking that Gohan and Piccolo should try to keep Nivas occupied so she won't interfere, Goku and I will take care of Broza, and you and Goten will come with us and hide somewhere so you can start a surprise attack as Gotenks if needed", Vegeta responded and took a sip of his coffee.

„Are you insane? They're only kids and were almost killed yesterday they're going nowhere!",Chichi yelled and whipped out her frying pan ready to smack Vegeta with it. „Bulma can you please give your nut-job husband a dressing-down ?", the furious woman screamed.

„Relax Chichi the boys are strong", Goku said and shrugged her anger off.

Chichi glared at her husband and smacked him with the pan.

„Ouch are you crazy?", Goku yelled holding his head.

„Stupid shrew don't you get it, we need them, if we lose we are all doomed anyways!",Vegeta yelled

„What did you just call me?", Chichi shouted and wanted to hit Vegeta as well but she was held back by Gohan.

It soon all dwindled into a screaming match between the three of them. Trunks and Goten looked at each other."Grown-ups", Trunks sighed.

„Thank god we are no like that huh?", Goten grinned and nudged Trunks with his elbow.

Piccolo took a sip of water and slammed his glass on the table causing everybody to shut up and look at him.

„Chichi it's the only way! And in case something goes wrong we still have the dragonballs", he stated coolly and left the room.

„Fine" Chichi muttered as she crossed her arms and sat down again.

„What about the gas woman?", Vegeta demanded.

„It should be ready in the evening", Bulma replied as she wiped the crumbs of Trunks' and Goten's breakfast off the table.

Vegeta turned to Goku „We can't wait that long"

„Yes but we still can fuse and than wait till the gas is ready to separate after we beat them", Goku answered.

"Then lets do this", Vegeta stated. He stood up and placed his hand on Goku's shoulder "Everyone touch Goku we'll go by instant transmission.", he ordered.

As the others obeyed Goku place his fingers on hi forehead and took them to the desert.

"That's their hiding place", Vegeta whispered and pointed towards a cave.

"Ok let's fuse, boys you go hide somewhere", Goku ordered.

"Yes sir!", the boys replied in unison and ran over to a rock to hide behind it.

Goku and Vegeta put on the Potaras. The two of them were pulled towards each other and enveloped in golden energy, as it subsided Super-Vegito was revealed. The mighty warrior crossed his arms and smirked mischievously. "I'm always baffled by how powerful he is",Piccolo stated his mouth wide open. "Wow I forgot how strong I am this will be easy!", Vegito exclaimed.

Alarmed by the new energy Nivas and Broza stormed out of their cave.

"Is it me who you are looking for?",Vegito smirked.

"What the heck? This wasn't planned!", Nivas shouted. "We will fight him together!", Nivas ordered. That moment Gohan phased out of side and reappeared behind her kneeling her in the back of her neck. "You'll fight me", he ordered. "You'll pay for that". Nivas yelled and started charging at him.

Broza let out a war cry and sped towards Vegito. He attempted to punch him in the face but Vegito phased out of sight an reappeared right behind him kicking him in the back. Broza quickly turned around and both of them phased out of sight. As they reappeared Vegito landed a punch in his face. Ultimately they phased out of sight again, this time Vegito kneeled him in the guts. This continued for a time with Vegito always landing his kicks and punches. "Give up there's no chance to win!",Vegito stated. "Fool",Broza yelled ans charged at him.

Vegito easily dodged all of his punches.

"I'll make you pay for hurting my sons!, Vegito said and arrogantly crossed his arms over his chest while blocking all punches with his knee."I'll kill you!", Broza shouted and formed a ki ball,but before he could release it, Vegito kicked it aside and landed a kick in his face causing him to flip over. "Are you still refusing to give up?", he asked ans rubbed his nose.

"I'll kill you and if it's the last thing I do!",Broza shouted.

"So it continues!" Vegito stated. He sped towards Broza and smashed both of his fists into his head causing him to fall from the sky. Vegito created a blade from his ki ,it was the spirit sword one of his most powerful techniques. He shot it through Broza and taunted him while still sticking on the sword .Vegito reached out with his right hand and pointed at his opponent with all five fingers. He then charged up five small orbs of golden energy on each of his fingertips and released them. Broza yelped as the small balls teared into his body.

Meanwhile things were not going well for Gohan and Piccolo, they were able to hold Nivas back for a while but now the odds were against them. She paralyzed Piccolo and Gohan and gathered ki to fire at them, when she was hit by a double blaster.

"Super-Trunks is here!", a young Super-Saiyan stated that was hovering in the air over her.

When Nivas reached out with her hands to paralyze him a kick in her neck hit her from the side. "We know that trick already", Goten who had also turned Super-Saiyan said perkily.

"Great job Goten! I'll finish her!", Trunks said cheerfully.

"Hey lady wanna try a big tree-cannon?", he asked.

Trunks extended his arms to both sides of himself and formed two golden energy spheres,he than brought his arms in front of him his index fingers pointed outwars as if he was pretending to hold a gun and fired a large energy wave at Nivas. The witch let out a scream as the attack tore into her and killed her.

"Yeah we won, that was easy!",Trunks shouted cheerfully.

Broza stood up and smirked. "Fools", he stated coldly.

The place were Nivas stood before was enveloped in energy that now flew towards Broza.

Broza absorbed it, as he did so he became even more muscular and his power level rose significantly,

"Haha did you really think Nivas didn't plan ahead? She invented a spell that would transfer her powers in case she's killed to me! So thank you , I have to admit it didn't go well in the firs round but now I won't have a problem!", Broza stated arrogantly.

"Darn it!", Vegito muttered. "Goten Trunks we need you as Gotenks!", he ordered.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't know!",Trunk stammered.

"No one could know now fuse!", Vegito yelled. The two boys quickly performed their fusion dance.

"You ready dad?", Gotenks asked as he hurried to Vegito's side.

"Let's go",Vegito yelled.

He and Gotenks charged towards Broza who easily dodged all of their attacks. Broza performed a swift kick knocking them both off their feet.

He took of in the air and fired an energy blast at Gotenks, Vegito was able to punch it aside right before it hit Gotenks.

Vegito and Gotenks both shot a wave of energy at Broza, but he once more formed a ki ball that absorbed them.

The monster laughed evilly as he released the ball at the two of them. The were hit with full power.

Broza went over to thhe newly created crater and wanted to release a final attack when a plane with the Capsule Corp. logo on it came along.

Bulma pressed the button that released the gas all over the warriors. Gotenks Vegito and Broza all separated.

"Guess you didn't saw that one coming!", Vegeta told the two shocked alines.

"Ok Vegeta Goten and I will take care of Brolly you and Trunks take Frieza!",Goku stated.

"So you're the ass that destroyed my dads planet!", Trunks said and pointed towards Frieza.

"Um no ,no, wait we can work it all out!", the white and purple aline stammered.

"You're pathetic", Vegeta snorted, he placed his hand on Trunks' shoulder"Are you ready to do this son?"

Trunks glanced up at him "Yes daddy!"

Trunks phased out of sight and reappeared behind of Frieza grabbing his arms. Vegeta sped towards him and landed several punches in his stomach. Frieza yelped as he spit up blood. Trunks and Vegeta both phased out of sight and reappeared a few feet in front of him. They brought their arms in front of them and gathered ki.

"Big bang attack", the screamed in unison releasing the energy towards their opponent. Frieza was hit with full power and brought to the ground.

From the side Trunks and Vegeta could hear a "Darn you Kakarott!", and Goku and Goten yelling "Kame-hame-ha". Brolly was also hit and landed on Frieza

"Let's do it together!", Goku said.

Goku Trunks,Goten and Vegeta stood in a line and release their Kame-hame-has and Big-bang-attacks finally killing their opponents.

"Yes",Goten an Trunks exclaimed as they high-fived and did a little victory dance.

"We did it Vegeta!", Goku said and put his arm on Vegeta's shoulder

Vegeta smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

"Hey guys! How about we go home and have that party I promised Majin Boo?", Bulma said as she left her plane.

"Mom!", Trunks shouted and ran over to hug her.

Vegeta walked over to her,he picked up Trunks and squeezed him tight.

"Good work woman", he whispered and kissed her cheek.

"I'll take us back", Goku said.

Goku ,Piccolo, Gohan Bulma ,Trunks,Goten and Vegeta all took each other's hands, Goku placed the two fingers of his free hand on his forehead and took them all back to Capsule Corp.


	9. Family is bliss

Bulma waved good-bye as the last guests left Capsule Corp. after the victory party she threw for defeating Nivas and Broza.

As she walked back in the building, the robots were already busy cleaning up the mess. Especially the Saiyans liked to forget their table manners once in a while, not to mention a certain pink dumpling.

She walked in the living room to take Trunks to his bed. He and Goten had been watching TV when they got bored with the adult's conversation and fell asleep.

The sight of her „all mature" little boy curled and snuggled up on his baby-blanket melted her heart.

„My little Trunks always acts so grown up, but he really is my baby.", she thought to herself and picked him up carefully.

She tucked Trunks into his bed and kissed his forehead. „Love you sweety!", she whispered and turned off the lights.

Bulma had over-thought her situation with Vegeta. He showed that he cared the last two days so she was heading to the bedroom to finally get this fight over, but as she entered the master-suite Vegeta was nowhere to be found.

Vegeta sat on the ground of Capsule Corp.'s courtyard. He peered up at the sky scanning it for where planet Vegeta would be found if it till existed.

Vegeta was thinking about how his life turned upside down in the last nine years, how he turned from a brutal warrior into a husband and father.

His thoughts were interrupted when a hand touched his shoulder. He turned around to see Bulma standing behind him. „Hey Geta", she whispered and sat down next to him.

Vegeta looked up at the sky's dark doom again.

„Seeing Frieza again must have revived old memories right? I mean it must the toughest for you because he destroyed your home".

Vegeta turned to her again. „Yes",he muttered, then he pulled her closer,"But you know what? My home's here now", he said and kissed her softly.

Bulma couldn't believe what she just heard.

„So the Supreme-Kai told me you finally told Trunks you love him".

Vegeta's eyes narrowed for a second. „It was about time", he muttered.

„Nine years ago would you've ever imagined the two of us sitting here and having a child together?", Bulma asked, indicating the irony in how everything turned out to be.

„Absolutely not, I was a full blood warrior caring for no one else you know my motto always was „ignorance is bliss" but I didn't take it as ignorance being a lack of knowledge, I always thought of it as if I ignore feelings and others I'd be fine.",he explained.

„We both sure changed a lot, I have to admit I've been a spoiled selfish brat sometimes, especially in my teens. But being with you and especially having a child made me realize that sometimes you have to put other people first. Did I ever tell you that when I first had gathered the dragonballs my wish was for a perfect boyfriend?."?

„Well it obviously worked!", Vegeta smirked.

„Oh Vegeta as a husband you are imperfect in so many ways! But so am I! Anyways Shenron couldn't grant my wish, and I ended up with you, and we ended up with Trunks, and you know what? This is what makes my life perfect and what makes you my perfect husband. You can say what you want about the two of us, but we function as a team and we raise a great child.", Bulma said as she stroke his hair.

„I just married you for money", Vegeta joked.

Bulma smacked the back of his head. „Douche", she said and smiled.

Vegeta smiled in return

„No woman for real, now, I came here to find Kakarott, but I found you instead, if anyone told me back then I will end up with a wife and a child I would've probably just flipped hom off. I wasn't able to understand that there's other things than flying from planet to planet with Radditz and Nappa and conquer them. But now I love my life and I love earth. And of course I love you and our little brat. And I will try my best to show him and to spend time with him"

„I think in the end we both got everything right",Bulma said and stood up. „I'm so thankful for all the blessings I have in my life, you,Trunks,my parents, our friends the money. It really could be worse right?", she continued and held her hand towards Vegeta.

„Right woman"he responded and took her hand. The pair walked back inside the building gratefully for everything they have.

The End

So my second story is finished with this chapter. If you liked it and read this please review :) And thanks a million to the people who reviewed

-kalifornia Koastal


End file.
